


One Step at a Time

by SHTWSPNSH



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Sex in Medbay, definitely NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHTWSPNSH/pseuds/SHTWSPNSH
Summary: Reader gets a little banged up on an away mission, landing herself in MedBay under the capable healing hands of one Leonard McCoy, and Len realizes how much he cares about her in the process.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	One Step at a Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sandmann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandmann/gifts).



> This story was written for Sandmann as a birthday/Christmas present. I wasn't intending to post it anywhere considering the content, but I figured what the hell, right? 
> 
> This is my first Star Trek one-shot, and my first attempt at writing pure smut, so please let me know if I did it any justice! ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the world in which they live.

“Bones!” Jim called out as the doctor rushed into the transportation room. “Over here!”

You tried your best to stay stoic as you kept all the weight off your left ankle. The away mission hadn’t quite gone according to plan.

“What the hell happened?!” Len demanded as he rushed to your side, helping Jim keep you upright.

“Turns out, the terrain wasn’t as stable as we thought,” Jim replied. “Some sort of quake hit, and the next thing we knew, Y/N disappeared over the cliff edge.”

“I’m _fine_ ,” you insisted for what felt like the hundredth time since the rescue team had arrived. Aside from your ankle, the only thing that really hurt was your pride.

“Why don’t you let _me_ be the judge of that, darlin’?” Len requested in a way that brooked no argument.

You huffed your disapproval, but secretly, you enjoyed when he called you that. And if twisting an ankle was all it took to get his attention- and his talented hands- on you, then the pain was entirely worth it.

The boys sat you down on an awaiting gurney and the emergency response team whisked you off to the MedBay, Len following close behind.

Thanks to his well-trained staff, they had you set up in a private exam room within minutes of entering the Bay. Aside from Len’s constant presence here, this was probably your least favorite place on the ship. It always felt too cold, impersonal, and stank of antiseptic.

The team bustled back out and left you alone, waiting for a nurse to come in and start the interrogation process.

But before you could even consider attempting to hobble back out while no one was looking, Len entered the room instead, tricorder held at the ready, and any thoughts of escaping went right out the airlock.

In all honesty, you hadn’t expected him to come and treat you personally. As far as you were concerned, your injuries were minor and even the greenest of recruits who were still in training knew how to work a basic regen unit. 

Quite frankly, your wounds were way beneath Len’s expertise. And yet, you were admonishing yourself for thinking he’d let anyone else treat you if he were available to do so himself.

After all, the two of you had grown very close over the past few weeks; even gone on a couple shore leave dates together with Jim’s enthusiastic approval. 

You weren’t just another crew member to Len anymore. The mixture of poorly concealed fear and concern on his face had made that rather obvious as he focused on the tricorder readings and began peppering you with questions.

“Alright, what hurts the most? Are you bleeding anywhere? Did you hit your head or lose consciousness? Anything feel broken? Why the hell were you even standing so close to the-?”

You cut him off with a finger against his lips the moment he was within your reach. His wide eyes instantly snapped up to yours in surprise at being hushed in his own MedBay and you couldn’t help but huff out a laugh at his resulting indignation.

“Len, seriously… I’m okay. It was only a few feet down, and had I landed properly, I wouldn’t even be here. I’ve got a couple of insignificant scrapes and bruises from sliding down the rockface, and a twisted ankle that took the brunt of my weight. No breaks, no concussion… Nothing worth getting all upset over. Promise.”

Instead of taking your word for it, he consulted his tricorder again, then apparently satisfied by the readings, he set it aside and took your hand into his own, inspecting your scraped-up palm with all the tenderness he’d use on a newborn baby. 

He stroked his thumb back and forth over your delicate fingers, memorizing every inch as he got momentarily lost in thoughts of how much worse things could have ended.

Really, he was just looking for any excuse to touch you; to assure himself that you were still alive and relatively unscathed.

The comm Jim had made moments before you all beamed back up onto the ship must have terrified the poor man to make him so reserved. Normally, he’d be cussing you out for your stupidity. Or ranting at Jim about proper safety precautions on away missions.

Both would happen eventually, you had no doubt. But for now, Len was too keyed up to do anything aside from his job. Knowing this, you didn’t fight him on the matter, letting him take his comfort in the clinical way he knew best.

He reached up with his right hand and lifted your chin, tilting your face slightly to see the small scrape along your right cheek and the edge of your jaw. His touch alone helped ease the dull ache. 

You smiled warmly at him as he stroked the back of his knuckles down your uninjured cheek, then you watched as the anxious tension slowly bled from his muscles and his expression lightened.

“Which ankle hurts?” he prompted, his voice softer than before, now that he had been assured that your injuries were far from fatal.

“The left,” you responded, resigning yourself to being poked and prodded until the man was satisfied that you’d make a full recovery. He never did trust machines to tell him what was wrong with his patients. He preferred the old-fashioned hands-on method.

He pressed a gentle kiss to your inner wrist before releasing your hand, and when he dropped to his knees in front of you and began carefully unzipping your knee-high boot with his steady and sure fingers, you quickly came to the conclusion that there were worse things in life to endure.

As he eased the tight boot off your foot, you couldn’t help but hiss in pain. Your ankle was swollen for sure.

“Sorry, sweetheart,” he murmured with his charming southern drawl, running one hand up and down your now freed calf soothingly until the pain abated to a more tolerable level and your hands stopped clenching the edges of the cushioned biobed you were perched on.

When he looked up at you in apology with those soulful brown eyes, your breath caught in your throat. You always felt so exposed when he made eye contact. Like he was able to see right through you.

After a moment, you nodded your consent for him to continue, then did your best to stay still as he examined your throbbing limb.

“Well, you were right. Looks like it’s just a sprain,” he concluded with relief. “I’d like you to stay here so I can run a regen unit on it for about half an hour. After that, it should be good as new.”

His hands slid back up to your calf as he spoke, but this time instead of gently stroking the skin, he pressed his thumbs into the tight muscles and began massaging with soothing circles.

“Whoever the hell decided women should have to wear these suffocating, impractical boots all day should be drawn and quartered. These muscles are a mess of knots. I’m amazed you can stand at all, with or without the sprain.”

Now _that_ was the McCoy you had come to know and love.

You bit back a groan of pleasure as the knots were methodically released and the tension you didn’t even realize you were carrying slowly dissipated from your leg.

God bless the man’s knowledge of anatomy.

He worked his way down to your foot, taking care not to jostle your ankle as he passed over it. He focused on the pressure points, then progressed to toe bends and gentle foot spreads until your leg no longer felt like it was on fire. More like a dull simmer. 

And when he pressed hard against the center of your arch with his thumbs, you couldn’t help but let out a moan.

His gaze met yours again, an eyebrow raised in concern. 

“Did that hurt?” he prompted, but you shook your head. Pain was the _last_ thing on your mind right then. If only those talented hands had worked their way _up_ your leg instead of down to your foot…

It seemed he got the point without any further explanation because he cleared his throat and quickly stood back up, a light blush spreading across his sharp cheekbones.

“I’ll uh… I’ll just go get the regen unit so we can get it started.”

Afraid to open your mouth and say something inappropriate, you simply nodded and watched him disappear back out the door.

You sighed in frustration. 

Even with all the time the two of you spent together lately, you still hadn’t gotten him to move past second base. You knew Len had been married before and that it hadn’t ended well, so you had tried your best not to push if he wasn’t ready to consummate your relationship.

And yet, here you were, abandoning professionalism while you were both still technically on duty. Len was just trying to do his job for crying out loud, and you had to go and make it awkward for him. 

Well done.

With a heavy sigh of regret, you berated yourself as you reached down and removed your right boot, feeling weird with one on and one off. If you had to sit there for another half hour, you might as well get comfortable. And let’s face it, those boots were far from it.

You attempted to massage your own calf for a minute, flexing and rotating your foot to get the blood flowing properly again, but it didn’t feel nearly as good as when Len had done it.

With a disappointed huff, you sat up stiffly, a grimace marring your face as your back protested. You were pretty sure it was nothing more than whiplash from trying to stop your fall, but maybe you should have Len check it out once he returned, just in case. 

_IF_ he returned, that is, and didn’t opt to send someone else to take over instead…

The thought made your stomach twist into knots.

When he finally came striding back through the door a few moments later with the aforementioned medical equipment in hand, you actually felt dizzy with relief. 

Maybe you hadn’t scared him off yet after all.

He paused for a moment when he noticed that you were in obvious pain again, your left hand pressed against your lower back. Then he made his way over to the biobed, his concerned doctor mask firmly back in place.

“What’s wrong?” he questioned.

You shrugged in response, then regretted it as the muscles locked even tighter. “My back is just starting to act up, that’s all. I don’t think it appreciated the stunts today.”

“Can’t say I’m surprised there,” Len muttered gruffly. “Never take a back injury lightly, you hear? It could lead to a whole mess of problems down the line.”

Yep, he was definitely back to his typical ornery self.

He put the unit down by the foot of the biobed and circled around behind you. You jumped slightly as he brushed your hair to the side and out of his way, his fingers glancing across your sensitive neck.

“You alright?”

“Yeah. Sorry. You just startled me, is all.”

He steadied you with a hand on your left bicep while his right hand draped your long hair over your right shoulder, exposing the zipper than ran down the length of your spine.

“Mind if I, uh…?” he asked, trailing off in discomfort, but you knew what he was asking, nonetheless.

“By all means,” you responded, hoping your voice came out more confident than it sounded to your own ears.

He gave your arm a gentle squeeze of comfort before both hands met at the zipper and began tugging it down, just as they had done with your boot earlier. You held your breath as they went all the way to the small of your back, then his hands separated the two sides of the fabric, giving him a full visual.

You shivered when the cooler air met your warm skin. Or maybe it was due to the intimacy of it all. You weren’t entirely sure. But when his hot hands touched your quickly cooling skin, you were convinced he could feel the tremors beneath his fingertips.

They explored every inch of your back with a feather-light touch until you thought you’d go mad from it.

“You’ve got some bruisin’ here and there, but nothin’ that won’t heal on its own in a few days. I can give you a muscle relaxant hypo if you’d like.”

“I think I’m good for now, thanks.”

“Alright. If you change your mind, you know where to find me.”

When he applied a bit more pressure along your ribs and spine, checking for fractures and soothing the muscles at the same time, it took all your concentration not to simply melt into his capable hands. But if he wanted to keep things professional, you could do that. Maybe. 

At the very least, you could try.

You kept your torso stiff and upright. Well, as upright as your tight back would allow, anyway. Even Spock would’ve been impressed by your posture.

But you couldn’t keep your eyes from drifting closed as he continued the impromptu massage down as far as he could reach, wrapping his fingers around your hips while his thumbs soothed away more knots just below your kidneys and above the swell of your buttocks.

It took every ounce of concentration you possessed to hold in the sounds of pleasure that were inching their way up the back of your throat. He had clearly missed his calling in life.

“Jim been workin’ you too hard?” Len accused with a disapproving tone. “You’re ten kinds of tense back here.”

It wasn’t the _job_ that was making you tense. Far from it. 

You had settled into your career path quite nicely, in fact. You had become close to the other members on your team, and Jim was a considerate leader, making sure all of the personnel were happy and taking proper care of themselves with regimented breaks for ample food, sleeping, and exercise.

“It’s not Jim’s fault,” you replied quietly, and Len easily picked up on the unspoken implications.

“So it’s mine, then,” he huffed, his hands stilling on your skin.

You twisted your neck just far enough to look up at the frown on his face.

“You’re not to blame either. I’m just scared that I’m going to mess things up between us,” you explained, feeling vulnerable at the admission.

“Oh, sweetheart… You couldn’t do that if you tried.”

This time, you didn’t bother fighting your instincts and you settled back against his broad chest with a contented sigh. He stroked your cheek adoringly as you gazed up at him. Caught in the moment, he leaned down and gave you a reassuring kiss on the lips which you happily returned.

As he went to pull away- presumably to set up the regen unit- you reached up and cradled his neck, tugging him back down again to deepen the kiss. Professionalism be damned.

He swallowed your muffled moan as his hands latched onto your waist, gripping reflexively in order to reinstate his offset balance. It didn’t take him long to get with the program though, and the man kissed back like it was his sole purpose in life.

That was probably your most favorite thing about Len. Everything he was unable to put into words, he put into his passion. He always kissed with every fiber of his being, and even a quick peck on the lips had the ability to leave you breathless.

In this particular instance, he was using his kiss to chase away each and every ache in your body until there was nothing left but desire. He was reassuring himself that you were alright, and reassuring _you_ that he wouldn’t be easily scared away.

If it were possible to hit pause and stay in that moment forever, you would’ve done it without hesitation. But the heat that was steadily building in your core eventually forced you to break away for a gasp of air.

You were afraid that you had just broken whatever spell had overcome the two of you, but Len was quick to prove otherwise. He placed a tender kiss at the corner of your lips, then on your cheek, then the edge of your jaw.

You laid your head back on his shoulder, soaking in the warmth from his body as he continued on his path downward while you attempted to catch your breath.

Seizing the opportunity you had presented to him, Len licked the pulse point in your exposed throat before alternating between wet kisses and slight suction, moving up the column of your neck masterfully before ending with a final kiss to the spot right below your left ear.

That was hardly fair. He knew you were sensitive there.

He nipped at your earlobe, his hot breath sending goosebumps along your flesh as his hands traveled their way up your ribs again, chills coursing down your spine. 

Switching direction, he began kissing a path along your trapezius muscle from the base of your neck out to your shoulder, worshiping every inch of skin he discovered as he tugged the fabric of your dress aside. 

Needing to touch him in return, you reached around behind you with your left hand and managed to wrap your fingers around the back of his muscular thigh, keeping him from retreating. 

You weren’t about to make the same mistake of letting him panic and leave again.

“Please, Len…” you whispered desperately, feeling overwhelmed and yet, needing so much more. “Don’t stop.”

This time _he_ groaned, but in frustration, resting his forehead against the crown of your hair while he tried to regain his control.

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” he mumbled dejectedly, though his hands clearly begged to differ as he progressed his massage up onto your neck and collarbones, his thumbs continuing their talented circles until all tension was gone from your torso.

Healing hands, indeed.

“I won’t tell if you won’t,” you responded breathlessly, then gave his thigh an encouraging squeeze. “Please. I need you.”

You had tried your best to be patient with him over the last few weeks, but you couldn’t wait any longer. Your little mishap on the planet reminded you how short life could be, and you weren’t really living if you didn’t shoot for the moon and enjoy the world to its fullest.

He hummed his agreement as he slipped your dress off your shoulders and down your biceps, letting the fabric pool at your waist while exposing your torso. 

He traced the soft lace of your bra for a moment, then with a deft flick of his fingers, he released the clasp and eased the straps down your arms, giving him unfettered access to your smooth skin.

You trembled with the cold and anticipation of what was to come, and you weren’t disappointed. His friction-hot hands wrapped around you from behind, leaving streaks of fire in their wake as they danced across your body.

His left palm settled flat against your stomach while the right grew more adventurous, skimming upward to your chest before cupping your breasts, fondling them with so much care, you were convinced he thought they were made of porcelain.

“When I heard you went over that cliff… Y/N, I thought I’d lost you.” Len placed a gentle kiss against your hair, and now you could feel the light tremors coursing through him as well. “I don’t think I could’ve survived that.”

You slid your hands free of the dress sleeves and bra straps, then covered his right hand with your own, urging him on and assuring him you wouldn’t break.

“I’m right here, Len. And I’m not going anywhere.”

When his thumb stroked over your perked nipple- the rest of his hand giving your breast a gentle squeeze- you couldn’t hold back the choked sound of pleasure that sprang from your opened mouth.

It echoed around the sparse room.

“Shh…” he implored before covering your mouth with his own again, helping to muffle your moans so as not to alert the entire MedBay as to what it was the two of you were doing behind closed doors. 

This time, his tongue played along your lips, requesting entry. You granted him access just in time to feel his left hand shifting lower to the top edge of your fallen dress.

_Yes, please, yes…_

You gripped his wrist, trying to speed him along. But then he paused and pulled back just far enough to ask, “Are you _sure_ you wanna do this? I mean, right here? Right now?”

It was obvious by his tone that he thought your first time together should be somewhere more romantic. At the very least, in a _real_ bed. Not on a hospital bed. 

But you didn’t give a damn about the surroundings or the ambiance. You only saw Len.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my entire life,” you gasped out, prepared to start begging if that’s what it took to get him onboard.

Thankfully, he didn’t need any further persuading.

Disentangling his limbs from yours, he circled around to the front of the biobed, hooked his hands behind your spread knees, and with one impressive tug, he yanked you to the very edge, slotting himself between your legs before attacking your lips again.

You wrapped your arms around his sturdy shoulders, holding on for dear life as you felt his interest hardening against you.

His hands shifted to caress your kneecaps before sliding simultaneously up your thighs and under the edges of your skirt, but once they reached your hips, they diverted towards different directions. 

The left followed your outer thigh, getting a firm hold on your buttocks, while the right drifted inwards to where you wanted him most.

As his left hand squeezed its mound of flesh, keeping you in place, the right took up that same circular massaging motion he was so damned good at against the center of your underwear.

Using your good ankle, you wrapped your leg around his waist and pulled him even closer to you, pinning his right hand between your bodies and creating firmer friction. 

You threaded your own right hand into his silky soft hair while your left hand grasped the back of his shirt in desperation as you continued to kiss him, getting lightheaded from the lack of air.

When you rutted against him, lightly tugging at his hair to tilt his head into a position where you could kiss him more productively, he let out a deep groan that was probably illegal in most states.

Without any further delay, he shifted your panties to the side and teased you with the tip of his middle finger, running it up and down through your folds before pausing at your entrance. You were already so wet for him that with a bit of added pressure, it slid in easily.

You broke away from his lips to draw in gulps of oxygen and he took the opportunity to start peppering the untouched side of your neck with kisses and licks, evening his attention out again.

You whimpered as he bit down gently and sucked the flesh between his teeth, no doubt leaving a mark he’d have to heal before you could leave this room.

And those talented hands… God, they were going to be the death of you.

After a few smooth pumps in and out, he slid his index finger in to join the middle one, easily regaining his rhythm and finding that spot that made you see stars. 

Then he alternated between rubbing circles against your clitoris with his thumb and massaging your inner walls with his fingers, gently stretching the muscles to prepare you for what was to come. 

At this rate, you weren’t going to last until the main event.

Throwing all caution to the wind, you dropped your hands to his belt and began unbuckling it, fully intending to return the favor. He surged forward and captured your lips again with a searing kiss that temporarily made you forget your objective.

Before you could draw the zipper down and claim the prize within, his left hand settled over your wrists, stilling them. You looked up at him questioningly, afraid he had changed his mind. But judging by the lust you saw in his darkened eyes, stopping was the _last_ thing he wanted to do.

“Lay back for me, darlin’,” he commanded, his voice much deeper than you were accustomed to. And with that lazy drawl and predatory smirk, you knew that in that moment, he had ruined all other men for you.

You obeyed his request without the slightest hesitation, twisting your body to align yourself with the cheap foam padding that passed for a makeshift pillow. He eased your legs up onto the biobed, taking extra care with your injured leg.

You raised yourself up onto your elbows and watched raptly as Len divested himself of his standard blue shirt, drinking in every inch of newly revealed sun-kissed skin. You stared for a moment in awe at his shaved chest and chiseled abs, then his hands drifted lower to pick up where you had left off.

He removed his belt completely, setting it aside as he kicked off his shoes. But much to your disappointment, he left the pants on as he hoisted himself up onto the far end of the biobed.

You raised your knees and pulled your feet in to give him room to maneuver, and after crawling closer to hover over you, he took hold of the dress and underwear at your waist and eased them down your legs, divesting you of both simultaneously and leaving you completely exposed, in every sense of the word.

Before you could start to feel embarrassed or self-conscious at being the only one naked, he gently parted your knees and settled between them, covering your body with his own.

Unable to resist temptation, your hands shot up and inspected his six-pack, wondering how on Earth the man found enough time to stay in shape considering the crazy hours he worked. But from what you could tell, he was all sculpted muscle and fit as a fiddle.

He was certainly not the first man you had ever been with, but you really hoped he’d be the last. Never before had you come across such an Adonis.

He cradled your cheek and stared into your eyes in wonder.

“I don’t understand it…” he muttered to himself dazedly.

You frowned in confusion. “Understand what?”

“How I got to be so lucky,” he replied, his thumb stroking your cheekbone lovingly.

As he leaned forward to kiss you again, your hands blindly reached for his crotch, coping a feel before your fingers found the zipper.

Holding his torso up to avoid crushing you meant his hands were already occupied, so he couldn’t stop you this time from unzipping him. Then your hands circled around his sides to the small of his back, pulling his waist down until his hips were flush against yours.

Trailing your hands lower, you slid them beneath the waistband of his loosened pants, and onto the firm globes of his ass. Much to your surprise, he was going commando.

Len grunted as you gave his butt a firm squeeze and you smirked mischievously against his lips.

He dropped down onto his left elbow, freeing up his right hand to explore. While he began massaging your left breast, he kissed his way down your throat and chest to lav at the other, drawing the nipple into his mouth and sucking on it.

The dual stimulation made your back arch and you shoved his pants down to mid-thigh. As you allowed your knees to spread further apart, creating a small gap between your bodies, your right hand slid down and finally claimed your prize.

He bucked once unintentionally at the unexpected contact, then settled into the slow up and down motion of your fist. You were pleased to find that he was already hard enough to drill a hole through concrete.

You teased him with your fingers until sweat broke out on his forehead and he was panting for air. He was completely at your mercy, but the guttural groan he let out when you added a slight twist to your wrist on the way up told you playtime was over.

He was more than ready, and so were you.

When you started to line him up for entry, it took all his willpower to pull back.

“H-Hang on, sweetheart… What about-?”

“It’s alright. I’ve had my contraceptive. We’re covered.”

Len let out a breath of relief against your neck as he kissed his way back up your body. He would’ve gotten up to retrieve a condom from the “practice safe sex” basket of goodies on the desk had it been necessary, but you wanted to feel _him_ , not some store-bought piece of rubber.

He pressed his lips to yours once more, then hovered above you, his free hand trailing down between your bodies to wrap around yours so that both of you were working him simultaneously.

Looking deeply into your eyes, he pressed his hips forward, sliding in so slowly, you could feel every inch of him as he entered. He was certainly bigger than the two fingers he had prepped you with, but he was careful enough that the resulting stretch wasn’t painful.

In fact, it was _exactly_ what you needed.

He kept himself still the moment he bottomed out, allowing both of you time to acclimate to your joining.

At this point, his pupils were completely blown with lust, making his sensual eyes appear to be black instead of brown. And as you stared up into the windows of his soul, there were no more secrets between you. His affection for you was right there, staring back unguardedly.

You loved this man with every ounce of your heart. And you didn’t care who else heard it, as long as he did.

So when he finally withdrew to the tip, then rocked back in, you cried out in pleasure, encouraging him to continue. He was reaching places seldom- if ever- touched before.

Len kept the pace so slow, you were sure he was going to drive you insane, intentionally keeping your climax just out of reach, the heat inside of you steadily growing with every delayed thrust.

Refusing to just go along for the ride, you waited for him to withdraw again before crooked your right ankle around his upper thigh and yanking him forward. He sank in so deeply, you thought you were going to pass out from the pleasure.

After that, he got the message that you were ready for more and he began to thrust in earnest.

His hands were everywhere, exploring every inch of your skin, educating himself on what made you moan and what made you squirm. He was creating a mental roadmap of what you liked most, presumably documenting the effects for future encounters like the true scientist he was.

The sensations were overwhelming. You _wanted_ it to last forever, but you _needed_ the relief of completion or you really would lose your mind.

“Len…” you gasped out, not even sure what you were asking of him, or if you were just warning him that you were close.

When his hand drifted back down again to massage your clit and his lips descended on your sensitive neck, fireworks exploded behind your eyes as you squeezed them shut, head thrown back in ecstasy as he pushed you over the edge.

He continued to rock a few more times, drawing out your orgasm before he tensed and joined you with a breathless gasp. 

You opened your eyes just in time to see him come undone, then you shuddered as his hot seed sprayed your inner walls and you pulsed around him, milking every last drop as he switched to a gentle grinding motion while you both came back down from your highs.

Len trembled as his arms gave out and he collapsed against you, remaining inside your tight heat while he caught his breath and eventually began to soften.

You held him to your chest, stroking his sweaty hair until the trembling subsided. He clutched you to himself, feeling vulnerable and emotionally exposed. You soothed and reassured him, rubbing your free hand up and down his back in comfort.

As he came back to himself, he gently slipped out and shifted sideways to take the brunt of his weight off of you, then pulled you into his warm embrace.

You sighed contentedly in his arms, your hand pressed against his heart, feeling it gradually decrease in speed until it was back to a standard resting rate.

The hand that wasn’t pinned beneath you stroked lovingly up and down your raised side, tracing your curves from ribs to thigh and back up again.

“God, you’re beautiful,” he whispered, and you felt your cheeks heat at the compliment.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” you replied, earning a huff of laughter and another peck on the lips.

“How’s your ankle doin’?” Len prompted, the concerned frown marring his features once again.

“I think you healed it, Doctor,” you teased, earning a raised eyebrow of skepticism. “Honestly, Len. I don’t feel anything but you right now.”

“That’ll change once the endorphins wear off.”

“Buzzkill much?”

“I’m sorry, darlin’. I can’t help but worry about you. It’s my job, not to mention my privilege if we’re makin’ things official.”

He reached for your hand and lifted it to his mouth, placing a gentle kiss against your knuckles.

“You don’t need to worry about me. I’m tougher than I look,” you retorted.

“Of that, I have no doubts. Still… I’ll feel better once you let me heal it properly.”

“Soon, then. But not just yet, okay? Stay with me a bit longer.”

“Sweetheart, I’d stay by your side forever, were it within my power to do so.”

You nestled back into his chest, feeling him press another kiss to the top of your head. You allowed your eyelids to fall closed and basked in the afterglow of the best sex you had ever experienced.

You must’ve both fallen asleep at some point, because the next thing you knew, someone was banging on the other side of the door.

Len startled awake and muttered a curse as he disentangled himself from you, then wrestled his pants back up around his hips and fastened them before sliding off the biobed.

You sat up and watched as he circled around to the other side, finding his shirt and yanking it on over his head, his hands frantically smoothing out the wrinkles. 

The knock came again, this time more insistently.

“Dr. McCoy?” came a cautious female voice right afterwards. “Everything alright in there?”

“Yeah, yeah… I’m comin’, Christine! Just give me a minute!” he shouted back in frustration, retrieving his belt and threading it through the loops of his pants. “Sorry, darlin’. Duty calls.”

He leaned in and kissed you as he handed over your undergarments and dress. As you finished wiggling back into your underwear and began sorting your bra out, you felt Len’s fingers encircling your left calf. 

You looked up just as he finished positioning your leg where he needed it before setting the regen unit up around your ankle.

When he turned it on, you felt the familiar heat of the machine as it began repairing the damage done by the fall. The accident seemed so long ago now. Like it happened in a different lifetime.

Your whole world had changed the second you ended up in this room, and you had zero regrets. Because now you had Len, body and soul.

“How’s that feel?” he asked, moving back up the biobed to stand beside you.

You gave him a genuine smile. “It feels better already.”

“Excellent. Stay still and relax for the next half hour, and I’ll be back to check on you after that, alright?”

“I’m not going anywhere,” you reassured, hoping he’d pick up on the bigger implication of your words.

He smiled back. “Good. One treatment should do it, but to be on the safe side, I think I should pay you a house call tonight after work. You know, just to make sure you’ve got full mobility again.”

As if you’d ever say no to an offer like that…

“Whatever you think is best,” you replied, going along with the charade.

He beamed at you and leaned in for one more kiss, but a third, much louder knock ruined the moment. He growled in annoyance.

“Damn it, I said I’m comin’!”

So many filthy retorts popped into your head at that comment, but you managed to hold them back by biting your lower lip with an amused giggle.

Len didn’t seem to notice as he bent down to pull on his shoes. When he stood back up, he looked to you for approval. “How do I look?”

You reached up and fixed his messy hair with your fingers, making him more presentable for the public. “You look like you’re about to kill whoever is on the other side of that door.”

“Don’t worry, darlin’. I’m a doctor. I can make it look like an accident.”

You laughed, then yanked him forward by his shirt to give him that final kiss he had missed out on moments ago.

“Go get ‘em, Doc.”

Reluctantly, Len strode over to the door and- after one last glance back at you while you slipped your dress on over your head- he stepped out when the barricade whooshed open.

“Alright, Christine, what is so goddamn important that… Jim?” Len’s tirade was brought to a halt when he found his Captain waiting beside the door rather than the head nurse he had expected to see. “What are you doing down here? You didn’t get hurt too, did you?”

Jim quickly shook off his friend’s concern.

“No, no. I’m fine. Just wanted to check in on Y/N and make sure she was okay. I uh… I thought I heard her cry out when I first arrived,” he hedged.

Len fought to keep the blush off his face as he struggled to find an appropriate explanation. 

“It was a pretty bad sprain, but she’ll be right as rain in no time. I’ve got a regen unit goin’ on her ankle right now, and in a half hour or so, she’ll be healed up and back on active duty, pending any unexpected complications.”

“I see…” Jim affirmed, arms crossed in an attempt to look serious, but the humor in his eyes gave him away. “Maybe I should give her the night off too, just in case.”

Len raised an eyebrow at him, starting to think Jim knew more than he should.

“Couldn’t hurt,” he replied carefully, already thinking about how he would keep you entertained during the extended down time.

“Another half hour?” Christine asked worriedly, having been listening nearby. “It’s already been over an hour since you went in there with the equipment. Was she hurt that badly?”

“Nothin’ some modern medicine can’t handle. The first round was probably enough, but better safe than sorry.”

Jim stifled a laugh, turning it into a cough when Len shot him a glare. 

“You know my thoughts on the matter, Bones. A second round is always better than one.”

Yep. The kid was definitely onto them.

Christine looked between the boys in confusion, then shrugged and walked away, returning to her routine and checking in on their other patients.

The captain moved closer to his best friend, throwing an arm around his shoulders. Then keeping his voice low, he stated, “I hope you used the ‘better safe than sorry’ method by locking that door when you went in there.”

Len balked at him, looking like a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. 

“Now you listen here, Jim… Whatever you think went on in that room, I-”

This time, Jim laughed openly.

“Relax, Bones. I’m not here to reprimand you. Far from it. In fact, I’d say it’s about damned time you two bumped uglies. Thought getting laid would’ve helped your demeanor a bit more though…”

“My demeanor’s just fine, kid. It ain’t my problem if you can’t handle it.”

“Hey, I’m used to it. I lived with you back at the academy, remember?”

“Don’t remind me.”

“Seriously though. I’m proud of you, man. I know it couldn’t have been easy to drop that barricade you built up since Jocelyn, but you deserve some happiness in your life.”

Len looked into the kid’s bright and sincere blue eyes, and his grumpy mask faltered. The right corner of his lips tugged upward into a smile. 

“Thanks, Jim. I didn’t think I’d ever feel this way again after the divorce. Not until I met Y/N. But she sure does make me happy.”

“I know. I heard,” Jim chuckled. “You should really get some sound dampeners on these doors if you plan on making this a habit. And for future reference, I make a hell of a Best Man.”

Len snorted and shoved his smirking friend away from him. “One step at a time, kid. One step at a time.”

THE END


End file.
